What is it about Cougars?
by DemonoftheCinderDragons
Summary: Ichigo has lost his powers and decides to leave for America where he meets someone special. Will they fall in love or will the secret shes hiding kill them both? IchigoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Time's a Changing

Bleach Fanfiction

****I do not own Bleach/ only OC****

The last 17 months have been hell watching everyone tip toe around me as if I'm a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. I couldn't stand it, their searching eyes; watching Karin take over as the resident spirit-seer. Goat-face has even stopped his surprise attacks completely though he still has his stupid antics. That's why after a month of moping I got my act together and got a job and even made some contracts with school sports each season. Plus while everyone was looking the other way I began asking for higher level material, so I could begin studying to take my graduation exam. No one knows this of course not even Goat-face or at least he hasn't let on.

Now after 17 months I've accumulated enough cash to buy myself a cell phone and a 2002 Mercury Cougar, not the best car out there but it fits me for some reason. Of course getting the car sparked a new interest in me, I found that I enjoy doing mechanical work. So now everyone in our neighborhood comes to me if one of their vehicles needs to be fixed.

Which leads to what I'm doing now- driving home after completing and passing my high school graduation exam. I parked my car in the driveway and began walking up the path to the door. I immediately knew something was wrong, there were hushed voices inside, one's that I recognized as my family and friends. I sighed and opened the door to the inevitable. Goat-face was at the door waiting for me and I silently followed him at his unspoken command after taking my shoes off. I made sure to bring my bag with me still not willing to let go of my accomplishment and getting the feeling that I'll need it for some reason.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, welcome to this intervention, please take a seat and listen to the concerns your family and friends have for you," said a strange man sitting in the recliner. I immediately knew what this was about. It was sometime before I decided to sit down, that was until I faintly heard Karin talking to the air just behind her.

"I know pathetic looking isn't he, Rukia. He's barely ever home and when he is all he does is go to his room, we're lucky if we see him for dinner. He doesn't even cut his hair, I mean look at how long it is…" It was then that she noticed I was listening to her and she shot a glare at me, it was also when I noticed that the strange man had been talking to me and I hadn't been paying attention to him at all.

I all of a sudden got the feeling that I needed to leave and perhaps dad sensed that I was about to leave because he put his hand on my shoulder to keep me in place.

"Ichigo we're all here for your benefit, we want to help you get out of the rut you're in," said the strange man.

"Ichigo say something, you haven't said a word since you walked through the door, it's not like you at all," Yuzu said near tears. Seeing her cry cracked me.

"Don't cry Yuzu, don't worry I'm fine-"

"You're not fine Ichigo! Anyone and everyone who's known you, has noticed the change in you. Stop being a jerk. You're pushing us all away! We never see you anymore, you're barely ever home and when you are you're in your room doing god knows what!" Karin yelled.

"Studying," was my short reply as I began fishing through my bag.

"What?" I finally found what I was looking for, and pulled out the folder, and held it up for everyone to see.

"I was studying to be able to take my graduation exam early. I just got back from the test and returning my books-"

"That doesn't explain why you haven't been home, just in your room!" Tatsuki growled.

"I passed with flying colors of course so starting Monday I won't be returning to school. As for not being home Monday's and Wednesdays after school I had extra lessons then after that I had work. Tuesdays and Thursdays I had sports practice after school and my other job after that. Fridays I had school then after school I had the sports competitions to go to. And weekends well those are a little more complicated," I said off handedly.

"Wow that's more than I've heard you say in on sitting for a long time. Why didn't you tell us any of this before?" Tatsuki asked.

"You never asked," I dismissed with a wave of my hand, which only served to make Tatsuki angrier.

"Well you've been quite busy Ichigo. Congratulations on passing your high school graduation exam by the way. Now I'm not here for no reason there is clearly some communication problems here. I've got the feeling by the looks on everyone's faces that you haven't told them anything about what you've been doing. So the big question is why haven't you spoken to any of them?" said the strange guy.

"Ah sorry but who are you?" I asked giving him my best when the hell did you get here look. Apparently it was funny because he busted out laughing.

"Ah you are quite the character Kurosaki Ichigo. I see now that your actions are not in fact from what everyone believes is going on. So tell us Ichigo what do you do on your complicated weekends?"

"Work," I replied shortly hoping that would be the end of it, sadly it was not to be.

"What kind of work?" The strange man pressed.

"I fix and build vehicles at a garage down town. It's where I bought and fixed my own car," I said as if it wasn't that important and gave him my best drop it now glare.

"You have a car?!" everyone yelled at once making my ears bleed.

"Oh yeah this is the first time I've brought it home isn't it?" I asked no one in particular.

"What kind of car is it son?" Goat-face asked.

"It's a green 2002 Mercury Cougar Automatic with a V6 engine. It's like a brand new car now that I've finally finished fixing it," I said with a bit of pride in my voice.

"Can we go see it?" Yuzu asked.

"Uh sure," after I said that everyone stood up and we all walked outside to check out my car. They were all in awe of it with its new paint job and fancy new tires.

"Wow Ichigo this is a really sweet ride," said Tatsuki.

"Yeah it is, I call it the grim reaper."

"Why do you call it that Kurosaki-kun?" Inoua asked, I could tell by their faces they though it was because I used to be a soul reaper and I was hanging onto the past. I needed to show them that, that was not so.

"When I bought it this thing was a piece of junk- literally a death trap. I had so many problems fixing it and it has a history of a bad wreck. Heck I even crashed it myself taking it for a test run. The model itself though is dangerous because of its design for speed," I informed them proud again of my knowledge of this particular car.

"Ichigo…"

"Don't worry in 15 months of working at the garage I became one of the best mechanics there, so yeah it's safe to drive now, beside I had help putting it back together," I said scratching my head in embarrassment an old habit I haven't been able to break.

"So what now Ichigo? You've done all this work, what are you planning?" The still strange man said. I remained silent, I knew this would come up eventually. I hated to reveal this so soon. But I realized that it had to be said eventually.

"While at one of the state championships for soccer some scouts approached me. They were looking for someone to add to their team. But because their college is only a two year university they were declined more often than not. Apparently I gave them the answer they knew well so they got desperate. Ended up calling me a few days later to offer me a new deal," I stopped in my explanation then and looked at all the expecting faces and the hazy blobs of the soul reapers that I couldn't see before standing behind them.

"Well what deal did they make Ichigo?" the ever silent giant and best friend Chad asked.

"That if I played for their team for two years not only would they cover my tuition for that two years but they would also pay for in full whatever continuing education institution of my choice."

"Wait are you saying that…"

"I won't have to pay for college. Yes."

"Wow Ichigo that's amazing. And you kept this all from us for this long?"

"Yeah sorry about that."

"So what's this institution called son?"

"UW Fond du Lac."

"Never heard of it, where is it?"

"University of Wisconsin Fond du Lac is a two year university in the state of Wisconsin in the United States of America."

"America," dad was nodding, "America," he's still nodding, "America," his eyes snapped open and he stopped nodding to yell "AMERICA?!"

"Yeeeah…" I said nervously slowly backing away from his advancing form.

"What did you tell them Ichi-nii?"

"I…I accepted," at this point everyone was staring at me with open mouths. There was some moments of silence before everything exploded. I blinked and one moment I'm outside and the next I'm tied to the kitchen chair by chains under a steal cage. My father kneeling before mothers poster crying that he would not allow me to leave. Everyone seemed to catch up with themselves, slowly followed back into the house and finding the scene before them. At that moment I realized that I might have a stupid bewildered look on my face.

"Ichigo are you alright," Chad asked.

"Uh yeah? What the hell just happened?" was my stupefied response.

"Uh your father grabbed you and used some sort of human version of flash step and has proceeded to put you in lock down," Ishida said pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Well damn someone want to help me out, I'm expecting a call."

"Expecting a call?" Inoua asked.

"Yeah my boss at the garage found out about the offer and my acceptance. He used some of his connection in the states and landed me a job interview at a garage not far from the school. Their calling me at 7:45 tonight," I said struggling.

"But son you can't go you won't survive!" Isshin cried.

"I've saved over $20,000, have all of my schooling practically handed to me and a job interview in five minutes, I think I'll be fine!"

"But Ichi-nii what about a place to live?" Yuzu asked.

"Are you staying in a dorm?" Karin asked expectantly.

"Housing will be decided later," I replied shortly, I was about to continue struggling when my phone started ringing from my bag. Dad ran over to my bag and I silently watching in horror as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"…"

"No this is his father, who is this?"

"…"

"Why hello Miss Adele, what are you calling my son for?"

"…"

"I see no I did not know of this interview, can you tell me a little more about this job you want to interview him for? I'm putting you on speaker."

"Well sir I'm calling on behalf of Don's Auto in Ripon Wisconsin. An old friend of Don's called asking or rather demanded to have us hire your son Ichigo Kurosaki on as an engine mechanic. His job would consist of building and repairing engines."

"I see know Miss Adele can you tell me a little about yourself, you see if my son were to get this job he would be a very, very long way from home and I need to know that I can leave him in capable hands."

"Uh well Mr. Kurosaki you can start by calling me Natalia. My boss Don hired me a year and a half ago as his manager. I got this opportunity because Don is an old friend of my fathers. I'm in my second year of college at UW Fond du Lac and I hold three jobs. Anything else Mr. Kurosaki because you're wasting my time now if I could please talk to Ichigo."

Chad finally got me free, I snatched my phone away from Goat-face and grabbed my bag and to the eyes of everyone present disappeared into my room. I shut and locked my door and threw my bag on my bed, pulled out my computer chair and sat down at the same time shutting off speaker and putting my phone to my ear.

"Hello Miss Adele this is Ichigo Kurosaki, allow me first to apologize for any inconveniences my father has caused you and secondly thank you for this opportunity."

"Why hello finally Ichigo please call me Natalia. How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well, how are you?"

"I'm doing just fine Ichigo. I'm calling to confirm with you, your position here at Don's Auto. What do you say Ichigo do you want the job?"

"Hahh yes of course!"

"Excellent now Ichigo seeing as my father is friends with my boss and my boss is friends with your boss its seems I've been charged with your wellbeing until you can get on your own feet and you feel comfortable with your stay in the U.S. Now Ichigo I've gone over all the data you sent us and I've decided on the best course of action, that is if you're okay with it."

"Go on."

"How would you like to stay with me at my apartment in Ripon, I'd be able to help you out if your ever in a pinch."

"That sounds…great…It just solved my biggest problem."

"Alright! So Ichigo the next phase- are you ready for it?"

"Yeah what do I need to do?"

"Well first you need to get your green card and become a U.S. citizen…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Almost There

It had been three weeks since Natalia had called me and we kept in touch everyday through text message and we talked on the phone every night at 7:45. I had asked her about this odd arrangement and she told me that this was the time she got home. At first we only talked for 15 minutes but as the days went by we found more to talk about and gradually our conversations got longer.

In these conversations of ours we learned a lot about each other. For one we both learned that we each drive a 2002 Mercury Cougar with V6 engines and both were green. She lives in an apartment that she used to share with a friend before her friend went somewhere else of college. Her favorite color is not surprisingly, green. She eats dinner with her family every Sunday night which is why we don't talk until 8:15. She goes to bed every night at nine because she has to get up at 5:30 to go to class until noon after wards leaving school to go to work. After work is over at six she goes back to school for her night classes, except on Friday nights were she leaves school at noon and goes to work at a bar where she waitresses until ten. Saturday and Sunday she claims she's lazy but works on homework then goes back to work at the bar from 4:30 until ten. When she first told me this I thought 'Wow! That's almost to much.' I had then asked her why she worked so much and she told me she was saving up money to transfer to another college after doing a third year at UW Fond du Lac. This of course confused me because it was a two year school. She told me then that at the end of this year Fond du Lac would become an official four year university. I didn't know how this affected my contract. Natalia responded by asking me if I signed anything. I told her no and she told me to thoroughly read the contract before signing and to ask for time to look over the contract. She even gave me some advice on that if they try to rush me into signing to stay calm and firm and insist to 'sleep' on it, to have time to read it thoroughly.

All the conversations and advice she gave me led up to now. All of my belongings have been packed, my bank account transferred to a credit union in Ripon, my car and recently finished bike sold for more cash-all the loose ends tied up. So with bag and airline ticket in hand and Visa in my wallet in my back pocket I walked downstairs after the moving guy taking the last of my things to the moving truck. I had packed all of my things the night before and packed the last few items this morning. Because I'm still a minor for three more days dad still refuses to let me leave. The moving truck will take my belongings to the docks where it will be loaded into a crate and shipped to the US then flown to Wisconsin where it will be put on a moving truck and meet me at Natalia's home. I placed the three letters on the table and walked outside and got in the taxi. The moving truck had already left and the taxi took me to the airport. I went through the boarding process and smiled when the announcement came on and told us to shut off all electronic devices. I had shut my phone off and canceled the contract the week before but I had mailed letters earlier that morning to anyone that mattered. It was too late for anyone to stop me. I buckled up and sat back in my seat and closed my eyes to sleep through the long trip.

When I next woke up was just as we were landing in California to refuel. We got off the plane with our carry-ons and roamed the airport until we had to reboard. I stopped at a food stall and got something to eat and drink. I ate quickly and used the restroom before going to buy a new cell phone from the Verizon store. I boarded the plane not long after that. This time I was awake for takeoff but I didn't remain so, I slept again and didn't wake until landing in Denver where I got off and boarded a new plane to Chicago. I slept on the entire flight there as well.

***Natalia's P.O.V. ***

"Natalia!"

"Yes Don what can I do for you?"

"An old friend called to collect a debt and I need your help. This old buddy of mine lives in Japan and owns a garage there. He found himself a prodigy who got an offer from UW FDL and he wants to help the kid get a job when he gets here, he also needs a place to stay. I want you to interview him."

"Uh okay that doesn't sound like a problem. But why do I get the feeling that there's more to it than that?"

"I'm good friends with your father and I know you had a falling out with your friend and you're working even more to maintain your finances and savings. Anyway my point is have him stay with you and help each other out awhile so you're not working yourself to death."

"Alright next week Tuesday at 5:45 I'll call him for an Interview, so over there it'll be Wednesday at 7:45 give or take."

"Great keep up the good work Natalia!"

"Yes sir, and thank you Don!"

Don waved back at me and I went back to work. Half an hour later I got an email from Don with an attachment files on Ichigo Kurosaki. I printed them out and put them in my purse, looking at the time I shut down my computer, grabbed my things, locked the door and ran to my car and drove to my next job- as a full time student at UW FDL.

Getting to school and grabbing my books I ran to class. While sitting in class waiting for it to begin I pulled out the files and began skimming over the profile of the soon to be 18 year old Japanese male with tan skin, orange hair, scowling face and tired eyes. My hormones kicked into over drive, I hadn't even spoken to or seen this…man before, 'what on earth is wrong with me?' I thought wildly, stuffing the papers back in my purse as class finally began.

The week went by quicker than I thought it would and soon it was Tuesday. I pulled into the parking lot at my apartment and shut off my car. After grabbing all my things and locking my car I made my way upstairs and into my two bedroom, one bathroom apartment. I dropped all of my things on the table and pulled out a notebook, flipping to the right page with my conversation plan I set it on the counter, dialed the number and started making dinner at the same time. It was four rings until someone picked up. It did not sound like a young man but an aged wise voice.

"Hello?" I wasn't deterred by the tone.

"Hello is this Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"No this is his father, who is this?" The now identified man replied.

"Natalia Adele, I'm-"

"Why hello Miss Adele, what are you calling my son for?" I did not like being interrupted.

"I'm calling Ichigo Kurosaki for an interview at-"he cut me off again.

"I see no I did not know of this interview, can you tell me a little more about this job you want to interview him for? I'm putting you on speaker." I never asked if he knew about it, it's as if he's talking to me and at someone else at the same time. Him saying he's putting me on speaker phone proved my theory as I head cursing in the background, I had a burst of sympathy for this Ichigo. I decided to play this guy's game for now.

"Well sir I'm calling on behalf of Don's Auto Body in Ripon Wisconsin. An old friend of Don's called asking or rather demanding to have us hire your son Ichigo Kurosaki on as an engine mechanic. His job would consist of building and repairing engines."

"I see now Miss Adele can you tell me a little about yourself, you see if my son were to get this job he would be very far away from home and I need to know that I can leave him in capable hands." I was speechless, is he going to let his only son leave his home country, just like that?

"Uh well Mr. Kurosaki you can start by calling me Natalia. My boss Don hired me a year and a half ago as his manager. I got this opportunity because Don is an old friend of my fathers. I'm at the end of my second year of college at UW Fond du Lac and I hold three jobs. Anything else Mr. Kurosaki, because you are wasting my time now if I could please speak to Ichigo?" I heard what sounded like chains hitting the floor, running footsteps, air whistling, a door being slammed and locked, harsh breathing, something being tossed onto a surface, something being pulled out on wheels, a dull thud, an exhausted sigh then finally a voice.

"Hello Miss Adele this is Ichigo Kurosaki." 'Finally,' I thought as I listened to his deep and sexy as hell voice, "allow me first to apologize for any inconveniences my father has caused," 'only that he distracted me long enough to burn my noodles,' I thought petulantly. "And secondly thank you for this opportunity." Well damn I got to say something now.

"Why hello at last Ichigo please call me Natalia. How are you doing today?"


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry guys about this. I hate author's notes just as much as the next person but I need some serious help here. I seem to have run into a bad case of writers block. So I'm reaching out to my audience and asking your opinion. Any ideas for how the next chapter should go?

Thanks so much

Oh and by the way those of you who have reviewed this story I am not a dude


End file.
